Lament of Harry
by Crow Dragonwolf
Summary: What would happen if Harry was a Takashiro? The cursed bloodline from Japan with vampire blood having wizard blood? Will he harm those he loves or fall to the pressure of his blood want? Crossover between Lament of the Lamb and Harry Potter.


A boy sat fuming in his abnormal room. Abnormal meaning barred and most people would be surprised to discover this if they knew who this boy was. Yes, the boy was the famous Harry Potter, defeater of the great lord Mollyshort.. I mean Voldemort not once but twice. 

Since we are back full circle, why is this famous boy locked in a barred room and fuming? Well, a house elf got it in their head to barge into his house and give him a improper use of magic letter. This, in turn caused his magic hating relatives to lock him up and abuse him since there was no more threat to them if they did. They would get their way if he did use magic since he would get expelled and if he didn't, he would starve. Quite honestly, Harry was worried along with being angry. It had only been a night since Dobby, the house elf had crashed in and they were just starving him. His uncle had done much worse in the past.. 

Harry heard the thudding of his uncle's steps and hid his loyal owl Hedwig in the closet so she would be safe before laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't trying to get beat but if he stayed insolent then his uncle may avoid Hedwig. As expected, his uncle came up. He was smiling very evily and held a whip in his left hand.

"BOY! You have brought enough freakishness to our home!" He told Harry "Now you'll pay the price for your freakishness." Then he started to brutally beat Harry with the whip. Harry hissed as the whip hit his back for the first time, scratching into his skin and spraying some of his blood on the wall. This continued, with Harry biting his lip and hoping it would stop soon. For the past couple of days, he had been feeling a bit dizzy and he didn't want it to get worse from blood loss.

But as Harry stared at his own blood, instead of dizziness, he felt pain. It was like a darkness went over him and he couldn't think. He felt a want for the blood that seemed to surpass and engulf his body. "Ahhh.. Harry involuntarily gasped before saying over and over "It hurts, it hurts.. Vernon eventually noticed this behavior after he had stopped whipping Harry.

"Petunia dear!" Vernon yelled down the stairs, keeping an eye on the boy who was still gasping on the bed and curled up with his eyes closed. "I stopped whipping the boy but he still is in pain! Something else other then the injuries are hurting him.. There was running up the stairs as fast as possible.

"Vernon, get away from the boy now!! Petunia said wide eyed before watching him for a moment. After a few seconds of looking at Harry, she seemed to realize something and told her husband. "He is even more of a freak then I thought he was!! He is a Takashiro!" Vernon got away from Harry and not too soon. Harry had been unable to control himself and had almost bit Vernon's arm. Instead, the momentum made him fall off the bed and he crawled towards the blood pool and started licking it. Vernon and Petunia watched this in horror.

"It hurts Aunt Petunia." Harry told her in pain "I crave blood but it's not helping." Harry was in excruciating pain, it was like his heart and everything in his body was constricting.

Petunia pursed her lip before grabbing Vernon's pocket knife and cut her wrist. "That because you want other people's blood BOY not your own." Petunia told him "Be greatful that I have to take care of you but I will not take care of you anymore, mail the freaks to take you away. I will not have Duddykins in danger." 

Petunia held out her bleeding wrist to Harry and Harry gently grabbed it before he started licking the blood. In a moment, he seemed to calm and started breathing less hard. "Ok, I'll go Aunt Petunia." Harry told her very politely "I don't want to stay here a moment longer anyways." Harry grabbed parchment and started writing. His relatives left him to his business and he was left to contemplate what had happened. Was he descended from vampires and what was this Japanese name he had heard Aunt Petunia say?

After a couple of rewrites, Harry's letter was perfect and he got Hedwig out to send it. Along with his letter, he sent Ron and Hermione letters. Then, he collapsed and fell asleep, not noticing that his flesh had stopped bleeding in half of the normal human time.


End file.
